Origins: Belarus
by DubstepNation
Summary: How did Belarus start? Did her elder siblings always care for her? Did someone else discover her? Rated T for later chapters. Historical.
1. Chapter 1

**this is something me and Dubz'N'Chloe are gonna do, and it's a friggin huge project. We hope you all enjoy it. **

**I apologize if their OOC or if it's historically inaccurate. I learned that part of the area that is now known as Belarus was colonized by the Vikings, even though the Slavs were there before. Please enjoy.**

**[Insert reason I don't own hetalia here]**

* * *

In The Snow

It was cold. That meant there wasn't much of a difference between this place and home. Denmark took a deep breath in, taking in the place. It was beautiful.

Nearby, a little girl sat in the snow, idly making snowballs. Upon glancing up, she noticed a stranger, a very tall man, with wild, spiky blond hair the color of gold. It stood out against the white. The man himself stood out against the white. He had a tangible energy about him.

She made a small squeaking noise, accidentally calling the man's attention to her.

The Dane turned, surprised. He hadn't previously noticed anyone, but now… Was that a little girl? It was indeed. She seemed harmless enough, with platinum blonde hair and big, dark blue eyes.

"_What is your name?"_ he asked her in Danish, confused at her mystified eyes. Surely she had a name?

The small girl stared at him, not understanding a word. "_Kto se_?" she questioned in Slovak. Who was he, anyway?

He blinked. Slovak? Well okay. He spoke that, as well. "_Denmark. What is your name?"_

"_I'm Natalia._" She said to him. Denmark, what a funny name.

He smiled. "_You can call me Matthias, actually._" he corrected himself, picking her up.

"_Hello mister Matthias."_ She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He laughed. She was pretty adorable, actually. "_Hello, Natalia._" he replied.

"Hey Norge! Berwald! LOOK!" Denmark shouted, hurrying over to the other men.

"Wh't 's 't?" Sweden turned around.

"Look!" Denmark brandished Natalia, displaying her.

"Aniko, where did you find her?" Norway asked, looking at her.

"She was just sitting in the snow! And I claim her, so just remember that!" the Dane laughed victoriously.

"Aniko, this girl must have family, correct? And what if she's just a native?" Norway asked slowly, as though Denmark was mentally incapacitated.

"I'll ask the natives, then." Denmark replied stubbornly, certain he was right.

"Do you even know where the native camp is?" Norge asked with a heavy sigh.

"That way!" Denmark said proudly, pointing in exactly the wrong direction.

Norway face palmed. "Aniko, it's the other direction. We discovered a tribe of Slavs the other way."

"I knew that!" Matthias laughed, heading the way Norway had pointed.

"_Mister Matthias, are we going to the other people_?" Natalia asked.

"_Are you with them? A member of their tribe?_" he asked her, halting in his walking.

"_Well, they take care of me but..._" she trailed off. She wasn't exactly a part of them.

"HA!" He turned back to Norway. "SHE JUST SAID SHE'S NOT WITH THEM! I'M RIGHT!"

"Good for you." Norway said in the most monotonous tone the Dane had ever heard.

Denmark laughed. "I know! So, again, I claim her!" he said excitedly.

"Fine, whatever, I don't care." Norway rolled his eyes.

"Good!" he laughed again. _"Want to go on the ship?" _he asked Natalia in Slovak.

"_Yes!_" She said. There was a world besides hers, and now that she knew it existed, she wanted to see it.

He smiled, taking her onto the ship. He was glad to indulge that dream.


	2. Chapter 2: Kievan Rus'

**Here's the second chapter, I must say, I died a little inside. Ah well, it's a good chapter, you'll like it.**

**A shout out to the commenter! Yes, the area that is now modern day Belarus was colonized by the Vikings! **

* * *

There was a knock on the door of the Nordic household. Upon opening it, Denmark saw a woman by the name of Ukraine.

Matthias already knew why she was here, and, although it weighed heavily on his heart, it had been him who had invited her. They maintained eye contact for a moment before the buxom woman spoke.

"I have come for Bela." she said, holding out her arms.

"Right, wait here. I'll be right back." he told her, disappearing from the doorway for a moment before reappearing holding the hand of a small girl.

"Matthias? What's going on?" Belarus asked her caretaker, staring at the woman. She was smiling at her, and she also looked familiar.

"Listen, this is your sister, Katsuyasha. You're going to live with her from now on." the Dane told her.

"What? But I wanna stay here with you!" She cried, gripping his clothing to try to keep him from handing her over.

"No. You have to. You'll be happy, I promise." he replied, prying her off him.

"But Matthias!" Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes as her lower lip wobbled, "I don't want to leave you!"

He placed both hands on her shoulders, kneeling down to her level and giving her his trademark smile. "Get that frown off your face, Natalia. You'll be fine, I promise. Now go with your sister."

"I'll come back." She sniffled, "I'll come back." She walked over to Ukraine, taking her hand.

Matthias smiled at her. "Be good." he instructed her, standing up.

"Good bye!" She waved to him, as Ukraine began to walk away, quietly thanking Denmark.

Denmark nodded, waving. There was a small twinge of regret but he had to. He couldn't afford to take care of her when the Kalmer union had just broken up.

He watched as their figures got smaller until they were swallowed up by the landscape and fog. He would miss Natalia.

They were silent as they walked, the only sound being Ukraine's breasts bouncing.

"Big sister?" Belarus asked tentatively. "When can I go back? "

"You're going to join the Kievan Rus'." Katsuyasha answered.

"What's that?" She asked, confused. Why would someone choose this for her without even asking her opinion?

"Because, you'll be safe." Ukraine replied. "Matthias had to go fight a war, so he decided we would take you."

Matthias had to fight a war? With whom? And why?

"Oh.." She said, looking back. She could no longer see the house.

"You'll be happy, I hope." the woman replied

She stayed silent. Perhaps her sister was right.

"And you get to meet Ivan, your brother." Katsuyasha added.

Ivan? Natalia had a brother?

"What's he like?"

"He is sweet and very unique." answered Ukraine in a measured tone.

Natalia decided she would meet this brother. "I want to meet him."

"You will." answered the Ukrainian, smiling at her.

Natalia was contented with this, ready to meet her brother. But in the back of her mind, she still wondered: why did Matthias leave her to her siblings?


End file.
